equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Wittenland
A nation of unicorns, magic and parties, Wittenland is proud of its meritocracy, where leaders are selected by magical talent, not bloodline. Its ancient traditions of magical scholarship and mountain castles have defended against griffons and ponies alike for centuries. But times are changing, and the lavish parties of Wittenland hide its archaic economy and oppressed feudal serfs. Queen and reformer, White Star must navigate the intrigues of Wittenland politics if she wishes to bring change to this stagnant nation. Lore Wittenland is an ancient land, long the home of unicorn spellcasters who have enjoyed the seclusion and bounty of its mountains and plains. Founding and Early Years Though much knowledge from this time has been lost, the following is known. Long before it had its name, it was conquered in approximately 66BLB by Grand Prince Blessed Sword of the , becoming part of his Riverlands empire - the Greater Principality of Eastern Ponies. It would be a part of this empire for centuries, until it collapsed with infighting in 147ALB. Newly free, the ponies of Wittenland built castles in the mountain and chose their strongest and wisest unicorns as Monarchs, relying on their magic for protection from the Griffons, especially of the . Their capital, Coltstream, sat aside the Griffking River and brought trade and prosperity. Magical research flourished and Wittenland was recognised as one of the great powers of the Riverlands. The traditions of a wise unicorn leader were formalised into systems of duels for the right to the throne, and the most magically skilled accumulated vast wealth and land, forming a learned aristocracy. Pegasi and Earth Ponies, given little opportunity or respect, slowly left for more promising lands, until the Kingdom of Wittenland became known as a nation of unicorns. The Loss of Coltstream Whilst battled the crusades of the . the grew to become the great power of the Riverlands, relying on the immense trade wealth brought by Rijekograd (River City). With wealth, and their rival distracted, their Princess Wild Water ''hired mercenaries from and to invade Wittenland, attempting to take ''Coltstream and monopolise the valuable river trade. Her invasion was successful, capturing Coltstream. Emboldened, she pressed on into Wittenland, advancing on it's ancient castles. The unicorns of Wittenland made her pay for every inch of territory. Even as her forces dwindled, she pressed on to the fortress of High Mane. The battle was narrow but decisive. High Mane ''was breached, and ''Wild Water herself charged in, where she was thrown from the ramparts by the Fortress Commander herself. Her three daughters, Velvet, Lily, and Rose also met their end to assassins, the chaos of war, and the final assault on the fortress. With their forces smashed, the Wittenlanders launched a counter-offensive, recapturing their losses. But they found Coltstream manned and defended by fresh militias and the regrouped armies, and could not retake it. Despite terrible losses, the had won. Coltstream was theirs. However the Royal Line was devastated, and the last remaining Princess, Soft Water, died childless. In her will she instructed that her mother's mad ambition never be repeated - Rijekograd would become a Republic, accountable to its ponies, not to its ambitions. Yet, it never returned Coltstream. Wittenland's Decline With the loss of Coltstream, ''Wittenland lost much of its trading income. Already mired in tradition, it sunk into stagnancy. The rich scholarship of the nobility was squandered on elaborate parties and feasts, its meritocracy stagnated into systems of patronage and magical inheritance available only to the rich. Bitter over its loss at Coltstream, WIttenland grew withdrawn and eccentric. A group of nobles and casters began to dabble in the dark arts, the lavish parties mixed with debauchery and terrible magics. The problem grew, until even the tolerant nobility of Wittenland was forced to act. The fight was a disaster, and the dark casters fled to their holdings in the east, seceding from Wittenland and declaring the . The land grew dark and twisted, draining and consuming the ponies of Wittenland who attempted to step near. The ponies of Wittenland vowed never to let such a mistake repeat, and even the slightest suspicion of dark magic is dealt with harshly. Queen White Star Time passed, and the world outside began to press. New inventions, new ideas, and news began to percolate into Wittenland. An educated and ambitious noble, White Star saw an opportunity. Seizing on an atmosphere of change, White Star manoeuvred skillfully through Wittenland's complex politics, drawing on the power of a growing middle class, the gifts of the new world and the support of other ambitious young nobles hungry for change. Ascending to the throne, she embarked on an ambitious series of reforms, loosening the holds of the ancient feudal system, which bound serfs to its land for life, and protected incompetent nobles from having their lands bought out or out-competed by their more efficient peers. She toured the country, telling ponies that any could achieve greatness, and the need for Wittenland to return to its ancient meritocratic roots. Years have turned to decades, and White Star pushes on, somewhat jaded but determined. Yet the changes are not enough, and a strong reactionary movement of conservatives, has arisen, led by the venerable ''Lord Wulfric. Can Wittenland adapt to this new future? Or will the ancient land of Wittenland become a footnote in history? Starting Situation Wittenland starts in a safe position, with a simple army of 6 divisions comprising 40k ponies. As a part of the River Coalition, it can call upon the alliance in a defensive action, and it is unusual for neighbours to gain war goals - only a Princely Restoration in or Communist pose a significant threat. Outside of the River Coalition are Wittenland's two rivals - the and the . Neither should pose too much challenge for a skilled player, allowing for expansion, a rarity in the River Coalition. Wittenland begins the game with a poor industrial and scientific base, but tolerable national spirits. With careful management, the nation can use its magic speciality to become a powerful nation within the River Coalition. National Focus The Wittenland Focus three has 4 sections (from left to right) - political, economic, military, and the shared River Federation tree. Key Timings Political Focuses Wittenland's Political focuses can be divided into two segments - External Threats, which deals with Barrad Magocracy and the Gryphian Host, and The Springfield Festival / Advanced Enchanting, which deal with Queen White Star's political reforms, unlocked at the end by The Duel. External Threats - These focuses offer war goals on Barrad Mageocracy and the Gryphian Host. The Barrad Mageocracy should offer little challenge and comfortably add some factories to Wittenland. The Gryphian Host presents a strong industrial base - timing is important. Waiting too long may see it swallow up or be swallowed up by . The Springfield Festival / Advanced Enchanting '-' '''These focuses offer little in substantial rewards, but are required to progress Queen White Star's political reforms, removing the Unicorn Parties spirit and allowing the adoption of new political ideologies and war goals inside the River Coalition. However, as the Unicorn Parties spirit is not excessively punishing, players may wish to pursue other goals first. The Duel The Duel is the final focus in the political tree. Merchant Captain Honoria, a former serf freed by Queen White Star, challenges Queen White Star for the throne. She desires to bring about a new era of Greater Wittenland, where all Unicorns are free to realize their true potentials. Due to the meddling of Lord Wulfric, what is normally a honorable non-lethal duel becomes a duel to the death. The ensuing duel leads to three outcomes. The duel will hinge on how both parties spend magic. White Star burning her magic wastefully will lead to her loss, and the same for Honoria. If both parties use similar amounts of magic, both will die, and Wulfric claims the throne for himself, and begins to roll back White Star's progressive policies. This starts a civil war between Lord Wulfric and the former serfs of Wittenland, leading to the Communist path. At present, all paths gain ways to go to war over Coltstream, however, the player will likely face the combined might of the River Coalition, making it a non-attractive option to take. Economic Focuses Wittenland's economic focuses provide a quick boost in civilian and military factories, but the true reason to pursue this tree is to achieve the Peasant Reformation Act, which begins the process of removing Wittenland's crippling industrial base, and leads to an extra research slot and improvement in science base. Also notable is '''Assembly Line Manufacturing, which provides Production Efficiency Cap. Military Focuses The military focus tree offers the 4 standard doctrinal paths. All paths feature a variety of tech speed bonuses and minor buffs. All paths conclude with The New Wittenland Standing Army, which improves Mountaineers. Other notable features include: * Mass Assault - ''' recruitable population * '''Mobile Warfare - 2 military factories * Superior Firepower - '''2 military factories, soft attack to magical weapons * '''Grand Battleplan - '''14 steel, max entrenchment Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Королевство Виттенлэнд Category:Countries